Kumbang dan Laba-laba
by CeweBatik
Summary: UKNESIA FFN Dimana sebuah aksi bisa mengubah drastis relasi pertemanan mereka. Terasa tertipu dengan perkataan, layak nya kumbang dan laba-laba.


**Title : Kumbang dan Laba-laba**  
><strong>Pairing : Gakuen~Indonesia x UK<strong>  
><strong>Summary : Dimana sebuah aksi bisa mengubah drastis relasi pertemanan mereka. Terasa tertipu dengan perkataan, layak nya kumbang dan laba-laba.<strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

"Hey ketos..bukan, england" Ditatap sebuah foto dengan satu tangan meremasi nya. Semakin lama semakin keras itu digenggam menciptakan sebuah kerutan. Tangan nua bergetar, satu tetes air mendarat di foto itu layak nya sebuah adegan sinetron.

Gadis yang suka dipanggil Nesia dengan negara Indonesia, sedang tidak ingin diganggu siapa pun. Rasa nya ia ingin mati. Hilang. Musnah.

_Ia __**benci**__ perasaan ini. Dia adalah negara merdeka. Kata musnah tidak ada di kamus nya. Ia harus berjuang._

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

"Padahal.. sudah banyak hal-hal yang kita lakukan bersama.." Senyuman masih terbentuk di bibir nya. Tetapi mata tidak menipu, mata terus menerus menjatuhkan tetesan air mata saking berat nya.

Terdapat kerutan di jidat nya dengan satu tangan nya yang kujadikan sebuah senderan. Sudah dikepalkan untuk menutupi mata kiri nya. Lebih tepat nya sebagian dari wajah nya yang ia pikir memalukan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

"Kau sudah menceritakan semua yang kau simpan.. Aku mendengar nya layak nya seseorang yang sudah mengenal mu begitu lama.." Alis nya lebih menekan kan dirinya untuk dikerut sehingga bertambah lah lapisan kerutan di jidat nya itu.

Mulut nya tidak dapat menampung rasa sakit hatinya itu, secara tiba-tiba ia jatuhkan dirinya dengan gigi nya yang dikertakan dengan penuh rasa kesal.

"Tapi kenapa seperti itu?.." Air mata tambah deras dengan isakan yang menganggu pernafasan nya. Foto yang semula mulus layaknya baru sekarang telah digenggam dengan kuat dengan kepalan tangan nya.

Tangan nya gemetaran saking kuat nya Nesia mengenggam dengan perasaan yang sudah lama ia tahan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Hey England, apakah kau ingat? Kita dulu sering ketawa dan adu mulut. Jujur, dimana setiap hari nya sekolah yang kuanggap membosankan terasa begitu menyenangkan dengan mu._

_Rasa nya aku bisa menjadi diriku daripada menjadi yang 'sok imut' layak nya tipe-tipe yang orang lain suka. Dengan mu aku bisa merasakan bahwa kehangatan atmosfer yang diberi oleh murid-murid dari sekolah ini benar-benar.._

_Membuat ku senang._

_Memang, kau sering mengatai ku untuk membuat ku kesal lebih dari batas keasabaran normal. Tetapi entah lah, kurasa aku bisa memaafkan ku._

_Apakah itu boleh negara dengan negara saling menyukai? Atau lebih tepatnya._

_Disukai?_

_Benci untuk mengatakan ini, karena mungkin aku suka padamu. Kata suka terasa hambar di mulut ku karena kata itu diucapkan dengan arti omong kosong._

_Senyuman mu, dorongan dan pujian bodoh mu, cara kau sok meremehkan ku karena harga dirimu dipertaruhkan._

_Kau bodoh, tahu itu?_

_Aku tidak akan menjadi perempuan yang mengatakan "Aku akan menjadi apapun yang kau inginkan"_

_Seperti masalah mu._

_Harga diriku dipertaruhkan._

_Dari ratusan negara ataupun milyaran manusia di dunia ini. Kenapa harus kau England? Kau benar-benar bukan tipe orang yang dapat kusangka jatuh cinta dengan._

_Mata hijau mu, itu seperti memandang sebuah emerald. Kedengaran lebay dan membosankan. Tapi jika itu kenyataan, apa yang mau di bantahkan?_

_Alis tebal mu, entahlah, aku bisa saja menggambar di setiap furnitur dengan gambar alis mu dan memanggil nya ketos seperti nama panggilan yang kusiapkan untuk mu._

_Tapi.. setelah beberapa bulan dan malah genap satu tahun. Dimana aku naik kelas, kau sama sekali tidak menunjukan kesan-kesan kau suka pada ku._

_Aku berharap dengan keras. Padahal kau sudah seing cerita betapa sakit hati nya kau melihat mantan mu selingkuh pada mu. Ya, dengan segala cinta yang telah kau berikan kepada nya, dia tidak menyadari nya._

_Padahal jika itu aku, aku bakal.. menghargai nya. Membayar mu kembali._

_Aku muak, ini sudah genap satu semester. Tetapi hubungan kita tetap saja seperti adik dan kakak. Kuambil satu kesempatan dimana kita berjalan di lorong kelas 2 dan kutarik kau._

_Disaat itulah bibir halus kita bertemu. Kerah mu kutarik dan kau tidak melakukan apapun. Lidah tidak saling menyentuh. Hanya terasa mint dari air liur bibir kita yang kuanggap itu sebagai first kiss._

_Hatiku berdegup kencang, rasa nya seperti bakal lompat keluar dari tulang rusuk ku._

_Tetapi aku tetap butuh oksigen, sehingga kuhentikan ciuman tersebut. Dan kutatap mata mu. Rasa nya seperti mimpi buruk._

_Tatapan mu tersebut seperti menunjukan rasa terkejut dan rasa bingung._

_Tidak ada sedikit pun rasa senang dari ciuman tersebut. Alis mu dikerutkan dan.. sebelum kau bisa bilang apa-apa. Austria dengan segera memotong keheningan canggung kita._

_Si kacamata itu hanya menanyakan tentang hal-hal OSIS dan mengapa kita masih di dalam gedung sekolah. Kau menjawab nya dengan santai dan normal seakan-akan itu tidak pernah terjadi._

_Kau mengantar ku pulang seperti biasa dengan motto sialan mu itu yang intinya berhubungan dengan 'gentleman'. Biasa nya di dalam perjalanan kita selalu complain tentang sekolah atau pun adu mulut tentang hal tidak jelas._

_Ketawa selalu menaikan irama kesenangan kita berdua. Apapun cuaca yang melandasi hari itu juga. Kau tetap mengantarkan ku pulang._

_Tetapi sehabis kita.. ciuman. Perjalanan pulang terasa begitu sunyi dan diam. Yang terdengar hanya sepeda yang berlalu lalang dengan suara langkah kita yang dibilang bisa serasi._

_Di depan rumah ku, kau senyum kepada kau seperti biasa dengan perkataan normal 'yak, sampai sini' tetapi kau hanya senyum dan balik badan seperti kau benci kepada ku._

_Dan itu beberapa jam yang lalu_

_Sekarang, tangisan ku makin bertambah deras dengan lantai kayu yang telah kubasahi dengan setiap tetesan._

_Sialan kau ketos! Sialan! Coba saja kau beritahu kepada ku bahwa kau masih suka sama mantan mu itu! Jadi aku tidak harus mencium mu kayak aku haus nafsu!_

_Bangsat kau ketos!... bangsat.. dengan tahu bahwa kau sudah balikan dengan mantan mu itu.. Aku tidak perlu membutuhkan foto yang kungenggam saat ini._

_Dimana kita dulu pernah foto bersama dengan polos nya. Senyuman terpasang di kedua wajah kita. Tetapi sekarang dapat kulihat, senyuman asli dan palsu yang mana. Penipu._

_Layak nya kumbang dan laba-laba._

_._

_**Dan aku benci itu.**_

* * *

><p>~Authors Note ヾ(＠⌒ー⌒＠)ノ<p>

Hey guys makasih udah mau baca sampai habis! Ini memang.. sedikit aneh dari fanfic pada umum nya. Tapi aku suka aja UkNesia. Sudah jadi OTP aku setelah SeaWy! Un.. emang sih, nih latar cerita kayak fanfiction dari satu fanfiction dengan judul "I'm Nesia! I'm from Indonesia!"

Soalnya aku suka sekali cerita nya, dan kuharap author nya bakal ngelanjutin. Yak, dan kalau mau nge-flame, silakan. Tapi pakailah reason yang benar dan jangan kelihatan tambah bodoh kalau emang dasar nya sudah bodoh (Tuh~ untuk flamer-flamer disana! ^^)


End file.
